


Algunas noches de luna llena...

by YuuriQueen



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Danger, F/M, Gen, Multi, Nah-There are no danger, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuriQueen/pseuds/YuuriQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>> _ Es maravillosa la oportunidad que te ofrece tu padre, Rosie.<br/>Negué con la cabeza. No, no lo era.<br/>_ Quiere alejarme de vos. Es que no lo ves Joseph?<br/>Sus ojos miel me contemplaron tristes y supe en ese mismo instante que se iría. Y no podría hacer nada para convencerlo de lo contrario.<br/>_ Mañana me voy Rose. No arruinaré tu vida.<br/>_ Joseph. . . no has arruinado mi vida, le has dado sentido. Porque te cuesta tanto creerlo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algunas noches de luna llena...

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic que escribí hace unos tres años. Lo aclaro, sólo por aclararlo ha ha ha ♥

15 de abril de 1975

En el mundo civilizado ya nadie cree en la magia. Ya nadie cree en nada.  
Tanta guerra, tanta destrucción y muerte solo provocan más dolor y sufrimiento. La paz era algo sobrevalorado, subestimado y que recién ahora lucha por hacerse notar.  
Desearía ser uno de los tantos jóvenes que manifiesta por la justicia y la paz. Pero mi padre me mata si le planteo algo así.  
Ya nadie cree en Dios tampoco. Es Él quien teje nuestros destinos y vela por nosotros. Aunque muchos duden siquiera de su existencia.  
Nueva Orleáns es una ciudad absolutamente apartada de todo. Vive a su propio ritmo, camina con la marcha de su propio blues. Aquí mi vida transcurre tranquila, sin sobresaltos, entre plantaciones de algodón, festivales caribeños, la misa de los domingos.  
El barrio francés, famoso por el vudú y sus edificios coloridos jamás se me habría antojado tan interesante como ahora. Acá reside mi cuñada Danielle. Por las tardes, aprovechando que mis padres duermen, me escabullo a su invernadero con ayuda de alguna de las criadas.  
Es grande, espacioso, con una mesa de madera, larga y blanca. Sobre ella hay plantines y macetas vacías. En los cajones guarda las tijeras de podar, los guantes y demás cosas. Las paredes son de un cristal especial, con ventanitas cerca del techo. “Es importante que a las plantas no les de el sol de lleno” suele decirme Dani. Hay una que otra pequeña palmera y como ya estamos en primavera había flores colgando suspendidas por cables del techo.  
Pero no nos reuníamos para conversar sobre el cuidado de las begonias o sobre como crecen los crisantemos.  
Con Dani teníamos una visión de la vida un tanto. . . especial.  
Sangre negra corre por nuestras venas, con todo lo que ello implica.  
No, no éramos brujas, ni hacíamos vudú. O por lo menos esas no eran nuestras intenciones.  
_ Ah Rose, llegaste. Alcánzame las hojas de malva y esas frutitos. . .  
_ Brionia? – pregunté sorprendida mientras le tendía los frutos rojos – Los chicos están enfermos?  
_ Un poco de fiebre, nada que no pueda curar. – respondió sin darle importancia.  
_ Dani debo contarte algo.  
De mala gana, Dani se separó del mortero donde machucaba la malva y me miró. Tenía el cabello revuelto en una coleta mal hecha y unas inmensas ojeras.  
_ Dime – dijo ofreciéndome una silla a su lado.  
_ Soñé con mi hermano.  
_ ¿Qué soñaste?  
_ Estábamos en la plantación de papá, y Kevin miraba un ciprés que crecía junto al río. Quise hablarle pero no pude, no me salían las palabras. Él tampoco se dio vuelta, es como si no estuviera allí. Sé que es un mal augurio soñar con cipreses. Dani tengo miedo, miedo de que le haya pasado algo grave.  
El rostro de Dani palideció a medida que yo hablaba y apoyó la mano en la mesa para detener el mareo que le sobrevino.  
_ Ay Rose. . . No la he abierto aún, no quería abrirla sola, pero ayer, ayer me llegó una carta de la USAF.

**Author's Note:**

> USAF son las siglas de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos


End file.
